dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The New 19th Team! A Battle of Intelligence!
Plot Xeno Bardock punches Eyre while kicking away Nigrissi as Kakarot takes on Eyre by himself recognising his intelligence as Beerus angrily announces that Eyre's team wasn't the 19th team before and demands to know why the change. Chi-Chi and Dispo also question why the change was made. Goku Black: GT explains that change was made to make a more interesting fight as the other bystanders are okay with the change while Bulma is still annoyed at the change. Quitela comments that it was unnecessary while the real Eyre states that it is weird watching a Time Rift version of himself fight. Kakarot decides to take on Eyre himself while Xeno Bardock fights against Koicéareta as Xeno Raditz and Xeno Trunks fight against Nigrissi while Qurita fights Paparoni and Catopesra. Kakarot powers up to Full-Powered Legendary Super Saiyan 4 after almost being knocked out of bounds and uses Rebellion Needles against Eyre, but he manages to deflect each of the energy needles. After sensing Eyre's energy and he transforms into his True Super Saiyan 4 form and proceeds to fight evenly with him. Meanwhile; Guitar debates who to replace New Future Trunks in the tournament as he watches the fight from his room while the others train as Jiren chastises him for slacking off and tells to continue to meditate and image train. Guitar complies with his order and continues to train. Kakarot and Eyre continue to use their respective intellects to outsmart each other as they continue to clash through the area as Eyre uses Heavenly Cannon against him while Kakarot fires his Super Rebellion Trigger causes a clash to quickly cancels out as they go in for another clash. Eyre's teammates are knocked back down to ring after being overpowered shocking as his team knocked back to the tournament ring. Eyre flies over to Paparoni and tells to "do it" as Paparoni responds by using Universe 3's Ultimate Secret Technique and includes the entire team as part of the fusion as they merge in order to become Agnilasa. Agnilasa sends Kakarot with an energy wave while knocking everyone away Hyperspace Smash and uses Ultimate Heavenly Cannon on Kakarot - resulting in him being heavily damaged. Agnilasa announces his next attack as Shattering God Strike calling forth a large asteroid as Kakarot compliments his power and abilities as he reduces it to dust with his Rebellion Trigger. He tells his team to get off the stage and having noticed that Agnilasa can't fly and proceeds to use Ultimate Wave to destroy the tournament arena and causing Agnilasa to fall out of the ring - eliminating him. The real Eyre congratulates Kakarot on his tactic to defeat his time rift fake and tells that there is no shame if he resigns now after that fight in order to reserve energy and begin training for the next round. Kakarot thanks him but his time will see the round to the end as they are granted time to recover and heal as the final team is about to be dispatched. Appearances Characters *Bardock (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Kakarot (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Raditz (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Advanced) *Qurita *Eyre: TR *Paparonia: TR *Catopersa: TR *Nigrissi: TR *Koicéareta: TR *Eyre *Dispo *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Beerus *Goku Black: GT *Agnilasa: TR Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *True Super Saiyan 4 Battles *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) vs Eyre: TR & Nigrissi: TR *Kakarot (Super Saiyan 4/Full-Powered Super Saiyan 4/True Super Saiyan 4) vs. Eyre: TR *Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4) vs Koicéareta: TR *Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 4) & Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 4) vs Nigrissi *Qurita (Super Saiyan) vs. Catopesra & Paparoni *Kakarot (True Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Bardock (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Trunks (Super Saiyan 4), Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan 4), & Qurita (Super Saiyan) vs. Agnilasa Category:Fanga